Discoidin Domain Receptor 1 (hereinafter referred to as DDR1) is a receptor-type tyrosine kinase activated by its ligand, collagen, and carries a discoidin domain capable of binding to collagen in its extracellular region, and a receptor-type tyrosine kinase domain in its intracellular region, respectively (Vogel et al., British Journal of Cancer. (2007) 96: 808-814 and Vogel et al., Cellular Signalling. (2006) 18: 1108-1116).
It has been reported that activation of DDR1 causes promotion of cell infiltration, cell migration, and cell survival (Vogel et al., FASEB Journal. (1999) 13: S77-S82, Valiathan et al., Cancer Metastasis Review. (2012) 31: 295-321 and Vogel et al., Molecular Cell. (1997) 1: 13-23). In the clinical setting, it has been reported that the expression of DDR1 is increased in non-small cell lung cancer, glioma, and breast cancer, and that the increased expression of DDR1 is correlated with poor prognosis and with cell infiltration in non-small cell lung cancer (Valencia et al., Clinical Cancer Research. (2012) 18; 969-980, Barker et al., Oncogene. (1995) 10: 569-575, Yamanaka et al., Oncogene. (2006) 25: 5994-6002 and Miao et al., Medical Oncology. (2013) 30: 626).
It has been reported that knocking-down of DDR1 by RNA interference results in suppressing bone metastasis of lung cancer cells (Valencia et al., Clinical Cancer Research. (2012) 18; 969-980) and decreasing the tumorigenicity of colorectal cancer (Hung-Gu et al., Journal of Biological Chemistry. (2011) 286: 17672-17681).
Examples of compounds that reportedly have inhibitory activity on DDR1 include 3-(2-(pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-6-yl)ethinyl)benzamide derivatives (WO 2012/000304 and Ding et al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry. (2013) 56; 3281-3295), 4-((4-ethylpiperazinyl)methyl)-3-trifluoromethylbenzamide derivatives (Gray et al., ACS Chemical Biology. (2013) 8: 2145-2150), and 4-piperazinylmethyl-3-trifluoromethylbenzamide derivatives (WO 2013/161851 and WO 2013/161853).
On the other hand, among those compounds having a urea skeleton, for example, 2,3-dihydro-1H-inden-2-ylurea derivatives (WO 2011/040509) are reported to be compounds with inhibitory activity on p38MAPK, while pentafluorosulfanyl-phenyl urea derivatives (WO 2012/094451) are reported to be compounds with inhibitory activity on FLT3 (Fms-like tyrosine kinase 3) and VEGFR2 (Vascular Endothelial Growth Factor Receptor 2).
However, no compound with inhibitory activity on DDR1 has been reported in the compounds having a urea skeleton.
Thus, it could be helpful to provide a compound with inhibitory activity on DDR1.